horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario:Finn 89
User:Jospa-MBL Holaa bienvenid@ a mi perfil estare encanto de ser tu amig@right Sobre mi Bienvenido a mi Perfil :) rightrightleftleft Olaaaa a todos mi nombre es Finn 89 si quieres hacer comentarios como este abisame y te lo digo si problemas :) estare encantodo de ser tu amig@. Mis Numeros Favoritos XD # # # # # # # # # # Los originales =D thumb|right|335 pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|right|335 px Gustos *HDA *Fairy Tail *Historias Corrientes *Música *Naturaleza *Peces Personajes Favoritos #Finn,es guay y hace cosas graciosas.| (•◡•) | #Jake,por lo mismo que Finn.(❍ᴥ❍ʋ) #Los demás protas de HDA. Mis Amigos #Nack Blak (porq lo es y punto) #Finn El Humano 2 (amigos) #Jessicala2012 (Buena amiga) #MidoriStar (amiga buena) #Darks (Mi amigo) #Finn humano (Me dijo q si y punto) #Marceline 53 (Es una superamiga y nos llevamos muy bien) #GuGypon (Lo es y punto .-.) #PachonSituation (Lo es y llasta) #Fiona vivas (Me callo bien :)) ) #Trzcreadormix (Amigos y punto pelota) #Jav747 (Un buen amigo) #El caco bonifacio (amigo conocido) #Princesa Chicle vs Princesa Llama (Buena amiga) #Zero Gravity (Un amigo q tengo) #Hija del lich (Buena amiga) #Murtons (amigo) #♥ By Fionna ♥ (Quede con ella para ir a marte y no vino XD pero es mi amiga) #PrincessStla (Buenisima amiga) #Fionna205 (Amiga) #Finn =D (Amigo =D) #DanielWW (amigo) #Marshall el Vampiro (Buen amigo) #Princesa Chicle (Amiga) #Glorizu12 (Hermana de Marceline 53 mi amiga) #Angela1331 (amiga) #Arcoiris contra mrs monocromo (Buena amiga) #Bubblegumxfinn 4ever (AMIGA AMIGOSA) #Lich man (amigos :) ) #CaKe La GaTa *0* (Buena amiga *0* ) #Princesa nicky oo7 (Buena amiga) #Aurynerslove (amigo) #Franco-castillo (amigo y punto -.-) #Super finn mordecai 20 (Amigo) #Rin :3 (amiga :) ) #Janemize (amigui) #Aaronki monki (Buen amigo) #Temør (amigo -.-) #J.G. Finn (Buen amigo creia q era mas mandon pero no a sido asi y ahora me cae muy bien :D ) #JennyKat (amiga) #Enemigo 585 (amigui) #No tengo nombre (un tipo) #Walfaloquendo21 (amigo) #Dulcestef (amiga) #Sarah la chica humana (buena amiga) #Leenard 100 (amigoo) #SealShyl (buen amigo) #Thomis (amigo) #Yuno Uchiha549 (amigo con el q estoy planeando mi serie) #Matemático235 (amigo :) ) #Raxzzor (amigo :D ) #HERROZAEL (Amigo inglés) #Antony el humano (Buen amigo :D ) Top 10 episodios de la 5 temporada #Jake the Dad (Me encanto ver a los Hijos de Arcoiris y Jake) #Simon and Marcy (Estuvo guay,chulo aunque me esparaba algo más) #The suitor (Me gusto Braco aunq yo queria q se quedara con PC (DP) y que Ogdoad no lo dejara tan feo) #The Party's Over, Isla de Señorita (Porq me gusto y yasta xD) #One Last Job (Porq estaba guay y me gusto volver a ver a Jake Jr) #James Baxter the Horse (Me encanto como movia la pelota James Baxter,q gracioso u.u) #The Great Bird Man (Xergiok volvio a aparecer y me gusto verlo de nuevo,y su personalidad Gipi) #Bad Little Boy (Me gusto aunq por lo menos queria q el episodio sea entero de Fiolee) #Vault of Bones (Gracioso y divertido) #Davey (Q loco el peinado de Finn xD) Apodos o Sobrenombres *Mapripal (Por pocos usuarios anteriormente) *Mapri (Por el resto del wiki anteriormente) Imagenes Favoritas Dibujo de f y c.jpg Fiona y cake.jpg Bnkhbvkhgvk.jpg Jknkjnkijbniujbn.jpg Para dulce melodia.jpg Images (7)eyf.jpg Oh hi by membrillita-d5wi1qe.jpg Segundos2uog.gif Segundos.gif Segundos2.gif Minutos.gif Da21.gif Autografo.png Dibujo de marcelinechupaalmas.jpg Finceline FINNCELINE 1370706309410.jpg Adventure time finceline by julietsbart-d4js2mt.png Finceline1 part 1.jpg Tiasasasasas.gif Elaoo.jpg Tumblr meqzs8BhFu1rmjh5qo1 500.gif Tumblr mk9vceHtsk1rvl3nyo1 500.gif Tumblr mgvtxziXHn1s1gqaio1 500.gif Tumblr ml8785OFf81r61jfjo1 500.gif Tumblr mjdpnnBk1w1s76i9zo1 500.png 944510 451128184973278 645648860 n.jpg Y as tardado viendo mi perfil: Toda tu vida q ya te as echo viejo mirate XD Categoría:Usuarios Categoría:Usuarios Masculinos